Thanks For the Memories
by CocoaCucciola
Summary: Lilith can barely hold down a job, and her memory dates back to only ten years prior. Can Mephisto help her remember, or will his constant mind-fucking and stalker behaviour scare her away? OC. No likey, no read-ey. OCGrigoriMember!Gabriel. Fast-paced writing style. Don't know what that is? Simple word choice, graphic, and to the point. Check it out!


_**Hey my Lovelies. Please enjoy this very graphic, very simplistic ongoing fic of mine. It came to me in the middle of the night while reading the manga. (Yes, I know, I'm a perv, don't judge man, just review:/) Review and tell me what you thought, be honest if you didn't read the entire chapter, I won't kill you because I don't know where you live. Let me know if you're reading!xoxoxo  
**_**Alternate summary:**__**All Lilith wants to do is remember. All Gabriel wants is to keep her from her desires. And Mephisto's just mind fucking them all.**

She mumbled, her eyes opening slowly and quite reluctantly as sun broke through thin curtains. Her tangerine orbs couldn't quite register where she was at the moment. She was under the impression that she was in her own room, but the sheer tidiness and elegancy of the quarters shocked her into horrifying realisation.

The thought hit her, reiterating the fact that this was not her bedroom. She was nowhere near her house, let alone her bedroom.

The feeling of someone nuzzling into her neck caught her off guard again, and she felt an 'oh shit' moment coming on. Her eyes went wide, heart dropping into her stomach as if she were on an epic thrill ride.  
"Oh... my god," she whispered. Not only was there an unknown male on top of her,... but the friendly stranger remained within her overnight, and she couldn't say she was too displeased. "OH MY GOD!" She gasped at the sudden exit as she shoved the well endowed stranger off of her back.

She turned to look at the rather attractive man that she had been coupled with only moments ago, her mouth hanging open as she clutched the silk sheets to her chest. Running a hand through her long, unruly, chestnut hair, she tried to remember exactly what went on last night. The only thing that came to mind was several, mind-blowing rounds of hot, sweaty, WILD monkey sex.

"Fuck," she cursed silently as the unknown male propped his head up on one hand, an unabating look of lust written all over his features.

He smiled, stunning the woman next to him with his razor sharp canines. "Good morning," he purred, caressing her arm with the back of his hand whilst admiring her caramel complexion and supple skin.

"Good morning?" she whispered in disbelief, staring hard at the man that insisted on constantly touching her as if they had been lifetime lovers. Touching her as if they had history, making her feel loved, admired, appreciated, something she never felt at home.

"I've found you," he sneered, like a victorious child in a game of hide and seek; like at the same time he couldn't believe it.

She took a moment to register just what was happening. It all seemed so surreal; landing in an elegant room with a handsome devil and having him kiss and caress her like their midnight tryst wasn't just a one night stand. Memories of the night before came rushing back and she recalled just how she ended up in this man's room.

_The music. The lights. The touching that led to kissing stranger after kindly stranger. _

_The plum haired stranger casting looks her way that bedeviled her with sinful thoughts of carnal desire, and sending bottles upon bottles of her favourite liquors. Expensive liquors. Each finished bottle making the man even more desirable, if he wasn't already drop dead gorgeous. She'd noticed him the moment she walked in, like they were destined to meet this night.  
And when he finally touched her, at the peak of her intoxication, she would have jumped his bones right there had she not been so staggeringly drunk._

_With a heart stopping wink, he whispered, "I've found you."_

Her full lips straightened, and she shrugged away from his enchanting, _magnetising_ touch to get dressed in the clothing she had been wearing last night, preparing for the walk of shame. When she was done, her body was wrapped in another skin of black skinny denims with a matching jacket and a simple graphic tee. Bending over, without bending her legs (giving the plum haired god a better view of her toned rear end and legs) she gathered her purse, which had spilled over in her haste to get what she needed.

"Are you leaving me again?" the stranger asked, not even bothering to cover himself as the sheets slipped from his hips as he stood to stifle her escape.

At that moment, she felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the large phallus that had given her such an amazing time last night. Her mouth seemed to water at the mere image, and she resisted the urge to let her jaw drop and her mouth fall open.

"Lilith," he cooed.

"I... ." She paused, a horrified look on her face. How did he know her name? She'd only known him for a few hours and not once had she mentioned her name to him. "I have to go," she rushed, leaving quickly to avoid any awkward moments as well as making an effort to get to work on time.  
She didn't want to be fired...  
Again.

_**Review please!^_^**_

_**And,**_

_** ~StaySexy**_


End file.
